


кафельные зубы и футболка

by cons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cons/pseuds/cons
Summary: ты хорош лишь под вино.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	кафельные зубы и футболка

**Author's Note:**

> отсылки к песне 'нимфоманка — монеточка' и заимствование некоторых строчек из 'вселенная бесконечна — noize mc'.

Они заходят в его квартиру, которая находится в центре города. Окно в зале открыто, поэтому ветер приносит с улицы звуки моторов дорогих машин и чьи-то пьяные (пятничные) крики.  
Зейн любит это место, этот город, хотя здесь и шумно для работы. Зато все близко, — даже этот парень, который что-то шепчет на ухо, который надеется на секс. Но Зейн вновь отмахивается от него и просит закрыть дверь.  
Парень неохотно отцепляет свои большие руки от Зейна и два раза поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине.  
— А теперь то мы можем продолжить, что начали? — его алкогольные губы вновь прямо у уха Зейна, (кафельные) зубы задевают проколотую для украшений мочку. Он ищет руками ширинку на его джинсах, но владелец квартиры не реагирует на эти прикосновения. — Малыш, ты обещал, — стонет он.  
— Я не обещал, — отпихнув парня, Зейн снимает с себя его бомбер. — И мы ещё ничего не начали.  
Лиам надувает губы и смотрит на отдаляющегося Зейна, который своими тонкими пальцами открывает бутылку с пепси-колой*. Видимо, вина ему на сегодня хватило.  
— Можно почитать тебе стихи? — спрашивает Зейн, не смотря на возбужденного парня. — Вновь.  
Лиам обиженно вздыхает.  
— Ты опять начнёшь рыдать, как в прошлый раз?  
— Как пойдёт.  
Лиам раздражённо стонет и присаживается на маленький диван. Он начинает поочередно трясти ногами, скрипя своими старыми, грязными кроссовками. Зейну даже нравится эта тупая нервозная привычка.  
Видимо, он все же надеется, что Зейн разрешит ему стянуть с себя джинсы и оседлать член.  
— Некоторые стихи я сжёг.  
Он пальцем указывает на железное ведро, по краям которого скопилась чёрная копоть. Сам же Зейн ищет что-то, напоминающее его старенькую, помятую временем тетрадь, на своей небольшой полке с книгами. Лиам хмурит брови, будто ему не все равно, будто ему интересны причины, по которым Зейн _опять_ сжёг листы.  
Но он молчит, не спрашивает то, что его интересует, потому что знает, как Зейну не нравятся слова, которые тот использует при самых обычных разговорах. Зейн как-то сказал, что:  
— Ты говоришь так же, как скрипит задвижка в старой, чужой квартире.  
И Лиам не совсем понял, что именно это значит, но, наверное, что-то неприятное и вовсе не комплимент.  
— Ты читал то, что я советовал тебе в прошлый раз?  
Лиам мотает головой — Зейн делает то же самое, только с разочарованием.  
— Ну, а хоть что-нибудь ты читал?  
Лиам молчит. Тупо боится произнести название того романа, который увидел на полках маленькой кафе-читальни. Какая-то девушка с красными щеками осторожно положила эту книгу не на свое место, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, словно нашла что-то запретное.  
Его это заинтересовало.  
— «Жизнь Адель», — кратко произносит он, дергая нитку на подлокотнике дивана.  
— Одна пошлость, — вздыхает Зейн, — одна дешевизна.  
Зейн садится на табуретку, напротив Лиама. Он широко расставляет ноги и опирается локтями на колени. (Лиам бы хотел прямо сейчас сидеть на его коленях, чтобы хотя бы так быть ближе к парню).  
И ещё почувствовать его дыхание на шее и ключицах, почувствовать напряжение мышц на бедрах, почувствовать его дрожь и тихие ругательства, а затем (вновь) пережить с ним ночное пробуждение и узнать о боли в спине, под лопатками и в шее.  
— Чему ты научился от этой книги? — он поднимает свой вопросительный взгляд, перемешанный с неким отвращением. Руки ровно лежат на коленях, держат тетрадь между пальцев.  
— Ну, тому, как не стоит поступать в отношениях.  
— Помогло?  
— Не совсем.  
Хозяин квартиры кивает и тянется рукой к высокому наполненному стакану.  
— Но это мне ведь все равно пригодится?  
— Не думаю, — ещё глоток, — это ведь обычная книжка с элементами пошлости.  
— Там про отношения между парой.  
— Да они должны были расстаться.  
Лиам усмехается:  
— Ты читал.  
Зейн улыбается:  
— Не люблю бросать начатое.  
После слов Зейна следует тишина, которая не давит, лишь даёт время осмыслить сказанное ранее, вдохнуть поглубже. Лиам ковыряет кожу дивана, а Зейн смотрит в сторону, на пол.  
— Зачем тебе отношения?  
— Чувствую себя одиноким. — Зейн кивает. — Мне страшно, что я останусь один. — Вновь кивок с его стороны. — Иногда хочется выть, ведь рядом нет никого.  
— Прости, — бормочет Зейн. — Не хотел открывать эту дверь, когда начинал данный разговор, — слышен сонный вздох со стороны Лиама, и Зейн поворачивает голову к нему. Алкоголь соединился с кровью, и теперь парня клонит в сон. — Тебе не нужно пытаться искать. Это работает не так.  
— А как же? — спрашивает Лиам и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поставить свои руки на колени и таким образом держать тяжёлую (от мыслей) голову. Он действительно готов слушать.  
— Я не знаю, — язык облизывает пересохшие из-за волнения губы. — Точнее не помню*.  
Лиам молчит, выжидающе смотрит на парня напротив, склонив голову на левый бок и подперев её рукой.  
— Стихи? — глаза Зейна (все равно) блестят в тускло освещенной комнате. Они выглядят так, будто тот пару минут назад стоял перед зеркалом и надевал линзы, а теперь глаза слезятся от солёной жидкости, которую добавляют в эти маленькие, сцепленные между собой контейнеры с белой и синей крышками.  
Лиам кивает, чётко понимая, что не из-за линз взгляд Зейна такой _мокрый_ , такой слезливый.  
Зейн делает глоток газировки, которая будто разрушает эмаль каждый раз; после которой зуб о зуб скрипит и появляются мурашки на коже.  
Он читает медленно, выделяет важные слова и затихает на мгновение, когда предложение заканчивается и дальше следует новое, пропитанное болью, недовольством, непониманием. Это напоминает пропитку торта: сестра, как учила бабушка, берет в руки стакан с каким-то соком из банки и столовой ложкой по чуть-чуть льет на круглый, пышный и тёплый корж — он темнеет, намокает, становится мягче.  
Только здесь Зейн использует не тот самый сок из банки, а все эмоции, которые он когда-либо испытывал, пока был один в этой квартире. В этом одиночестве.  
В собственном непонимании, в родительском разочаровании.  
Ведь даже после смерти о нем не вспомнят. И эта мысль вновь заходит в гости, раскидывает свои кучерявые волосы в стороны, нагло улыбается зелёными глазами, когда оборачивает свои тонкие, холодные пальцы вокруг его шеи. Ещё чуть-чуть и она сожмёт сильнее. Вновь улыбнется, но на этот раз с заботой, будто не хочет душить: лишь напугать, ускорить темп сердца.  
Следом появляется страх. Его голубые (далеко не напуганные) глаза смотрят на мысль. Он улыбается. Они с ней за одно.  
Зейн не знает, дружат они или между ними что-то большее, но они ему в любом случае не нравятся. А бежать ведь некуда. Они принадлежат ему и будут с ним до последнего вздоха, когда он все же возьмёт в руку пистолет и выстрелит себе в висок или куда получится.  
Главное, чтобы эти двое не успели спасти его.  
Пусть они антагонисты, но им тоже не хочется умирать. Они хотят вновь и вновь улыбаться этими стальными ухмылками, которые после превратятся в оскал, а ряды их зубов будут впиваться в его кожу повсюду, чтобы боль была не только внутри.  
Лиам дёргает его за плечо, зовёт по имени, сокращая до одной буквы.  
— Господи, Зейн, очнись.  
На его глазах застыли слезы. Зейн ненавидит их так же, как и свои собственные, которые уже скатились по щекам, упали с гладкого подбородка на листы старой бумаги.  
— Я… — он прочищает горло, проглатывает страх и оставляет внутри. — Я в порядке.  
Парень стоит перед ним на коленях, руки блуждают по рубашке, по шее, по лицу. Он старается понять.  
— Я напугал тебя?  
Лиам молча кивает. Затем встаёт на ноги и садится на свое место.  
— Наверное, тебе стоит уйти, — предлагает Зейн.  
Он беспорядочно передвигает ногами, когда идёт в сторону своей маленькой библиотеки. Руки (предательски) трясутся. Паника стучит в дверь — чёртова интеллигентка. Страх точно позволит ей войти, так просто провернет ключ, улыбнется и скажет своим высоким и звонким голосом «как ты, милая».  
Но она проигнорирует эти красивые глаза, как и всегда. Ей важен лишь Зейн и его критическое состояние.  
«Не дать ей коснуться себя», — бегущая строка перед глазами шрифтом комик санс*.  
(Даже собственное сознание смеётся над ним).  
У неё синие волосы, длинное лицо и добрые слова. Она как тот скорбящий по сестре Синий Алмаз из мультика про Стивена. Она выглядит по-доброму, а из глаз стекают слезы, будто ей жаль. Но мотивы у неё далеко обратные: она хочет отдать всю _свою_ боль, все свои эмоции тебе сквозь нежные касания.  
Зейн больше не хочет иметь с ней дело, хотя ему её жаль. Паника лишь хочет как лучше, (пусть для себя, но хочет, пытается).  
Лиам опережает её. Он преодолевает это расстояние от стены до стены очень быстро, обхватывает его за плечи и обнимает. Крепко и искренне. Зейну становится легче. Паника смотрит ему в глаза и уходит, кивнув головой.  
«Не сегодня», — шепчет она.  
— В этот раз я не покину тебя, — шепчет он, перебирая его волосы на затылке.  
Зейн не сопротивляется, когда Лиам тянет его в спальню. У Лиама _теперь_ другие причины. Он осторожно укладывает Зейна на кровать, поправляет упавшие на глаза чёрные пряди волос и укрывает одеялом.  
Парень на самом деле не хочет, чтобы Лиам уходил. Он хочет, чтобы его руки обняли его, прижали к себе и держали, пока он не почувствует себя лучше.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Зейн, а Лиам лишь молча поглаживает его плечо. В глазах картина из масел беспокойства и страха. Серо-синяя. — Спасибо, что остался.  
Лиам молчит. Зейн на секунду хмурит брови, а затем расслабляется, когда парень задаёт вопрос, на который Зейн всегда хотел сказать «да».  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
— Да, — он кивает головой, будто закрепляет этим кивком, как печатью, свой и так положительный ответ.  
Он ложится на односпальную кровать рядом с Зейном, сцепляя в замок трясущиеся от страха (и от той мысли) пальцы Зейна. Он держит их, слегка сжимает, даёт надежду, что это пройдёт.  
Зейн оставляет мокрые глаза закрытыми, будто болезнь настигла его и сегодня первый день недомогания.  
Но он одинокий ребёнок, брошенный в супермаркете. Он ходит среди стеллажей, мечется вокруг сладкого, пытается найти внутри двухслойных шоколадок игрушки со спичечный коробок, но находит лишь те, которые у него уже есть. (Тупые производители киндер-сюрпризов, он ведь хочет собрать всю коллекцию). А Лиам держит его руки, целует алкогольным ртом подушечки пальцев, шепчет песню Алиши — слышал с утра по радио — и не может решить: хочет ли он, чтобы эта ночь закончилась, или нет.  
Думает недолго, ведь.  
Ему почему-то совершенно не хочется видеть Зейна вот таким. Ему не нравится эта дрожь и слезы, и напуганный взгляд, а ещё то, как он цепляется за самого Лиама. Как за красную нитку, выпавшую из многочисленных рядов связанного свитера. Словно ему помогает мысль, что «держи, не отпускай, иначе все распустится».  
(Но цветы в том горшке никогда не расцветут).  
Когда Лиам больше не поёт, Зейн выбирается из объятий, касается стопами мягкого ковра. Он повторяет: «Не смотри, не смотри, не смотри», — но проигрывает. Лицо Лиама мягкое и идеальное, когда тот спит — брови расслаблены, а губы слегка приоткрыты. Кажется, Зейн замер, пока разглядывал парня.  
Но сознание запускает запрещённый аттракцион с названием «водоворот мыслей», и они начинают кричать, просят отпустить (или забыть).  
Он исполняет их желание, прикасаясь губами к плечу спящего Лиама. Ничего не происходит — но он и не ждёт чуда. Лиам не улыбается во сне, не переворачивается на другой бок и даже не просыпается. Лишь продолжает дальше видеть свои сны про воду и ветер, которые превращаются в лёд, (а ещё пара лезвий коньков и клубничное мороженое).  
Он накидывает на себя тот самый бомбер Лиама, который был предложен ему во время прогулки до квартиры Зейна. Мягкий воротник щекочет шею, а в кармане звенит мелочь, когда он дёргает за края одежды.  
Ему нужно прогуляться, подумать. Он вернётся, вернётся, обязательно вернётся, (надеясь, что Лиам никуда не уйдёт за это время).  
На улице теперь тишина, и даже старые моторы спят. Он поднимает взгляд на небо, но звёзд не видно, _вновь_. Но он вышел сюда не из-за них.  
Он вышел в эту тишину, освещённую фонарными столбами, только потому, что, ему кажется, он видел, как трое его друзей ушли вниз по улице. Он хочет найти их и крикнуть, чтобы они никогда больше не приходили к нему.  
Но, спускаясь вниз, он понимает, что они ушли _из-за_ Лиама. Ушли, потому что другой человек остался. От осознания этого факта на лице Зейна возникает улыбка, схожая с той, которую Лиам подарил ему в их первую встречу. Его морщинки у глаз и ямочка чуть ниже выглядели так маняще, что нельзя было пройти мимо.  
Не тратил время на его поиски, не пытался разглядеть среди толпы — лишь хотел сесть за свой любимый столик на втором этаже около окна, но он был занят, что за чёрт.  
Зейн разворачивается и поднимается к своему _дому_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Лиам, возможно, пел песню https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLsua1WLOAU
> 
> строчка из песни 'вселенная бесконечна?' переделана, потому что я не хочу использовать чужие сравнения. (прости, Лиза, твоя песня основная, поэтому здесь чёткие, точно такие же цитаты из 'нимфоманка'). 
> 
> возможно, здесь отсылки к другим песням Лизы, но я уже не помню, так как писалось это летом (2018 года).
> 
> Зейн и Лиам здесь знакомые. но если Лиаму было пофиг на Зейна раньше (что было взаимно), то в эту встречу он хотел большего от него, (и в какой-то степени он даже смог сломать этот толстый купол). 
> 
> хей-хей, свитер распустился, цветы нет. 
> 
> эти друзья больше не придут к Зейну, но иногда они заглядывают ко мне. (да, возможно, это прототипы Луи и Гарри, но это не факт). 
> 
> работа выложена только из-за двух абзацев.


End file.
